Just the Rain
by Kyizi
Summary: When Randy Orton finds a certain Diva seemingly stranded during a rainsorm, he sees a side of her he never knew existed. One shot. Challenge response. LitaRandy


**Just the Rain**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** 12A/PG-13

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **Lita/Randy

**Spoilers: **Everything up to and including the present storylines are fair game. That said, due to my lack of Sky TV and therefore my lack of having seen any wrestling lately, I know very little about what's happening with the Randy/Hogan/Hogan's daughter storyline, so I'm going to ignore it for the most part!

**Feedback: **Please, it makes me smile :)

**Notes:** This is a response to the Karen U's Rainy Day Challenge on the litafics LJ comm. The challenge is:

-On a rainy day on the road, a certain wrestler finds Lita either playing in the rain/caught in the rain and ends up seeing a different side to her... A side that he likes.

-Guy should preferably be chosen from the following: John Cena, Randy Orton, or possibly even Shawn Michaels, Triple H, or Batista.

-Can be set as if story line is reality or as if the WWE creative team is behind it

-Any rating allowed on the community is fine

-Can be a pairing or a friendship fic (which is kinda why I listed Shawn up there...)

xxxxx

**Just the Rain**

xxxxx

"Fuck!"

He growled as the car swerved again, only barely managing to keep it on the road. He was crawling along at a snail's pace and still he couldn't seem to keep the damn vehicle moving in a straight line.

He squinted, trying harder to see through the thick sheets of rain that were hurtling from the sky and bouncing to ridiculous heights from the road in front of him. He hadn't seen a storm like this one in a very long time. Next time he was actually going to ride with Cena, regardless of the fact that it would mean having to listen to the man wax lyrical (well, bitch like a high school cheerleader, actually) about Edge and Lita. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friend beat the shit out Edge, it was just that he often found himself biting his tongue when it came to the man's redheaded girlfriend.

Shaking his head and refusing to let his thoughts linger there, he turned his full attention back to the road, where it really should have been all along, he thought, straightening the car up again.

He wasn't sure how long had passed before he caught sight of a blurry light a few feet in front of him - it was a testament to just how bad the weather was that it was so close and he had only just seen it – and began to slow down. Given that he was already barely moving, that didn't take him long.

Realising that it was a car, as he had suspected it would be, he pulled up behind it and cut the engine. Knowing that it was entirely possible that whoever it was in the car in front was alone, he was wary about what step to take. He was a big guy and he was under no illusions to the fact that that could be rather daunting on first contact. Not to mention the fact that, given that most of the roster was headed in the same direction, it was very likely that the person was a colleague of his and not necessarily one he liked or who liked him.

Sighing and running a hand over his short hair, he decided that there was little point in just sitting in the car, possibly scaring the shit out of the person even more. He opened the door, winced as the cold water battered down around him, and rushed out into the rain.

He had intended to run up to the driver's door and tap on the window, but he soon realised that wasn't going to be necessary. The door was wide open and he suspected that the car might just be empty. Suspected because there was someone standing in the centre of the road, arms stretched out, spinning in a circle. Her face was facing the heavens and her short sleeved top revealed arms reddened by the fierce impact of the rain; she didn't seem to notice, or perhaps she just didn't care. Just as he was trying to figure out what to do next, she spoke.

"I was wondering if you were just going to sit there all night." Actually, given the noise around them, she was shouting.

"Wasn't really sure what to do," he responded, approaching her. Even if he hadn't already figured out who she was, he'd recognise that voice anywhere. When she made no further attempt at communication, he continued, "You do realise it's raining, right?"

Her laughter rang right through him and he almost felt warm and, as if to accompany the feeling, lightening tore from the sky not that far away, illuminating her face. She was crazy. And beautiful. He'd always known that, but sometimes it surprised him enough to make him realise it all over again.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you stay out here!" he called, finally stepping right up to her. She stopped spinning, but her face remained skyward and she lifted her arms higher, almost touching his head. She was glorious.

"I love the rain," she said, so softly that he didn't actually hear her, but he could see her lips moving. He continued to watch, droplets of water running along the lines of her face, moving over her lips, and he was mesmerised.

"The rain," she continued, speaking louder so that he could actually hear her. He didn't stop looking at her mouth. "The rain washes everything away. It makes everything new again, makes everything fresh, makes the world a shiny new place…gives everything a clean slate. I want to wash away, too."

Slowly, she tilted her head towards him, her eyes opening and blinking furiously against the harsh water. She smiled, almost serenely and lowered her arms. They didn't go far, merely seemed content to rest on his shoulders.

She didn't speak again and he was content with the relative silence, only the sounds of the storm making an, almost melodic, rhythm. Slowly, he began to smile. She grinned up at him unabashedly and, without thinking about the consequences, or what the hell he thought he was doing, he closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pausing over her, waiting to see if she would object. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He remained still a moment longer, letting her get used to his presence, before he picked her up. He spun around, faster and faster, her legs kicking up behind her as she crowed delightedly, throwing her arms out and her head back. He knew they were probably re-enacting some cheesy scene from a terrible romantic comedy, one that he'd mock mercilessly if he ever saw it, but at that moment, he could care less.

When he stilled, rocking slightly on his feet as the momentum wanted to keep him going, he laughed along with her. He had no idea what was going on with her, or with him, for that matter, but he wasn't sure he cared.

"See," she shouted, whirling around to watch the lightning that was getting a little too close for his liking. She turned back, still grinning. "The rain washes everything away. No hatred, just something new."

He didn't point out that he'd never actually hated her, or that he'd always had a crush on her. Didn't really feel he needed to, because she was right; this, whatever it was, was new. He'd never seen her this free before, even when he'd watched her during her time with the Hardy's. This wasn't 'Lita from Team Xtreme', or 'Lita, the extreme Diva', or 'Matt's Lita', or even 'Edge's Lita', she was just…_Lita_. No tag, no label, just a woman he was drawn to for no reason other than she was dancing in the rain and smiling just for him.

Another flash of lightening shook him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Come on," he said, inclining his head towards his car. "I'll give you a ride."

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with my car, Randy," she said, addressing him for the first time. He'd actually wondered if she'd even realised who he was.

"There's nothing wrong with your car?" he asked, incredulous.

"Nope." She grinned.

"You're crazy."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've been called in a long time. Thank you."

He frowned a little at that, but she was still smiling.

"I don't care anymore, you know," she continued. "About the fans; about what they think of me. They turned on me first, they chose Kane's side, didn't matter what I'd been through. When I get in that ring, wrestling is all that matters to me now. I think you understand that, too."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Lita, I understand that, too."

"I'll be back in there for real, you know. One day."

"Soon, I hope," Randy responded instantly and he meant it. Women's wrestling, if it could even be called that for the most part, needed her if it was ever going to be taken seriously. He glanced over at her car. "You riding alone?"

She nodded. "Edge and I aren't together, you know." She laughed at his stunned expression, before a secretive smile began playing at her lips. "I know something you don't know," she said in a singsong voice.

"What, you're thinking about re-enacting that scene from Spiderman with me?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Only if you can get yourself upside down."

He grinned. "With an incentive like that, I'll find a way." He noticed she was shivering and instinctively went to give her his shirt, only to remember that it was soaked through as much as she was. She chuckled, realising what he had been about to do and he shrugged bashfully, which was a rare feeling for him.

Glancing at down at her, he pulled her into his arms again, keeping his hold on her loose. "So," he said, "what do you know that I don't?"

"You got all night?"

"Cute."

"Thanks."

"I know that we're both going to be really sick in the morning."

"I could've told you that myself," he said wryly.

"Yeah, but it'll be all my fault."

"Well, you were out here first, you crazy woman."

"What does that make you?"

"I never said I was sane," he countered and, before he had a chance to even realise she was moving, her lips were pressed against his.

"See," she said, pulling back, "I'm going to make you sick." She grinned and pulled his head towards hers again.

Not thinking, not even attempting to rationalise it, he tightened his grip and returned the kiss. He ran his tongue against her rain-covered lips, almost groaning when she allowed him entry, her tongue instantly battling with his. She was pressed fully against him and, if he took a moment to think, he'd realise that he'd lifted her so that her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. But he didn't think, just allowed himself to feel. The passionate woman in his arms was the Lita he'd dreamed of for a long time, even if her existence was something of a surprise.

He thought he might be dreaming.

A car honked and they jumped apart, scrambling towards Lita's car. When they realised the passengers were cursing them from the windows they glanced at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

When their laughter died down and the car was long gone, their gazes locked again. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he walked towards her, getting so close that she was practically trapped between his body and the back door of her car.

"What is this?" he asked, just loud enough for her to hear him.

She smiled and shook her head. "Just the rain, Randy."

"I can live with that," he murmured and leaned down to capture her lips again.

If this was what the rain did to her, he hoped it would turn into a monsoon.

xxxxx

**The End**

xxxxx

I toyed with making the person in the car at the end John Cena, but didn't want to spoil their fun! Also, I almost continued, but decided that it was best left where it was. That and my ability to write smut is non existent and that was where it was headed!

Once again, not entirely sure where this came from, but I will not question it! I'm hoping to coax my muses into letting me finish Cry Me A River later tonight, so I'll let them do whatever they want in the meantime.

I'm contemplating another Lift Fic where Lita and a group of others get trapped in the lift on their way back from the hotel bar and end up playing truth or dare, or something equally drunken and high school like. Any interest?

Also toying with another roadside rain fic. Maybe a Lita/John, or a Lita/Shawn Michaels.

Ooh, I love it when my muses come back to me!

**Also, I'm still looking for writers who might beupfor taking part in a Lita Ficathon. Interested parties should check out the post on my LiveJournal (it's open to be viewed by all).**

**kyizi (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 111443 (dot) html**


End file.
